


monogamous lesbian foursome

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But not in a sexual way - Freeform, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63, basically girl!5sos taliing, casual discussions of marriage, cisgirl!5sos, michael is naked during this whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael has a shower epiphany that ends in cuddles with her girlfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	monogamous lesbian foursome

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello long time no see ?? here enjoy girls who also like girls bc what's better than that tbh ??

it makes perfect sense and michael can't believe she hasn't thought of it sooner. 

she throws open the bathroom door and screams "LESBIAN POLYGAMY" 

calum looks up at her and blinks a few times. she sighs. "that's nice, mikey. you do realize you haven't gotten dressed yet, right?" 

luke just stares blankly. "you want us all to get married?" it's too early for this, luke thinks. 

"yes!" michael stops to think for a moment before continuing, "okay maybe not married-married, but like definitely monogamous lesbian foursome type level shit." 

ashton clears her throat sounding oddly dainty, "I made the suggestion of getting married like a year ago." 

"fuck off ashton, this is a breakthrough. we are almost married anyway it makes sense." 

luke let out another sigh, "monogamous lesbian foursome? really michael, really? you just suggestion lesbian polygamy, polygamy and monogamy are practically antonyms you nitwit."

"I dropped out of school to be in this shitty hotel room with you so stop being an asshole and listen to me, lets all get married. but not like for real married. like facebook married with benefits. and a cat." michael rambles. 

"what the fuck we are not getting a cat." 

calum stared at them all. "are we just gonna decide what pet to adopt after we buy our life insurance policies and co-sign mortgages while michael is butt ass naked or is everyone just going to ignore that detail?" 

"I think we should get a turtle, personally." luke added. 

michael nodded vigorously. "yes! turtles! also probably a cat and a dog. and yes cal we are jus gonna discuss future mortgages while im naked, do you have an issue with my titties being out? you shouldn't i have nice tits. deal with it." 

"hey! i never said you didn't have nice tits im just sayin' we are talking big life choices. ones that shouldn't be made in the nude." cal said throwing her hands up in defense 

ashton rolled her eyes. "back to facebook married. what the hell does that even mean?" 

"you've never had a facebook wifey?" luke asked slowly and when ash shook her head luke looked honestly shocked. "okay that settles it. monogamous lesbian foursome for the win"

michael bounces on the balls of her feet. "two down. calum your opinions on the M.L.F?"

"it sounds like a less hot version of a MILF to be honest." calum says with a smirk. 

"honestly no one cares about your metaphorical boner for hot moms. M.L.F. is obviously our code name for monogamous lesbian foursome now you in or out." michael snaps but her eyes are bright and crinkly and there's no real bite to the words. 

"i guess im game. now about these benefits." 

luke flicks calum on her collarbone and then turns to ashton. "ash you in or out because honestly I kinda want to hear these benefits also, but, monogamous lesbian threesome is whole lot less catchy."

"pleased to know you would continue on without me."

"I don't love you enough to turn down an offer of orgasms." luke turns towards michael, "there will be orgasms right?" 

"have I ever let you down before, baby?" michael chirps and tosses a wink at her for good measure. 

ashton sighs. "I guess M.L.F. does sound kinda fun. count me in." she says it like she just signed up for a class on murdering puppies and not a orgasm every night guaranteed proposition. 

michael smirks feeling rather victorious that within a span of twenty minutes she went from having three bandmates who sometimes went down on each other to three girlfriend type things.

so hell yeah she was going to smirk.

calum clears her throat. "for real michael put some clothes on."

"are my boobs distracting you from your vigorous task of scrolling through twitter?" 

"your boobs are a distraction even when they're tucked away, so yeah id saying them being there out here in the open is a pretty big distraction." calum huffs

michael grins and pulls on a hotel bathrobe and going to crawl on the bed with the other three. "happy now, cal?"

calum tucks her head in the crook of her neck and makes an affirmative noise.

lukes legs intertwine with michaels and lets her fingers grasp ash's until they are literally one big clusterfuck of limbs on a too small hotel bed. 

it's actually rather painful, Ashton's foot is pressing way too hard against michaels butt and her toes keep pinching, while michaels fingers get tangled in cal's hair and luke has a hangnail on big toe and her feet keep bouncing and it all hurts a little but what the hell, it's them. 

and michael kinda loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos r appreciated as are comments 
> 
> my tumblr is - woodlandfaerie


End file.
